1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wireless communication technology, and particularly, to a device and a method for performing management and control for a wireless device by using speech.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid development of pervasive computing, in people's daily life and work there appear various pervasive computing devices, which reduce people's labor and provide new functions. However, this development tends also to bring many problems. For example, different devices may adopt different access and control methods. When new devices appear continually, people have to learn how to operate these devices and how to use the remote controllers of these devices. When the number of devices increases, people will face various control panels or remote controllers and do not know what to do. In addition, sometimes people are required to operate many devices simultaneously, and at this time it is very possible to cause confusion or erroneous operation.
Therefore, most people, particularly disabled persons, wish to control all devices in certain environments in a unified manner by a single control device (such as a kind of remote controller). In addition, people also wish to be capable of controlling various devices anytime and anywhere.
However, in accordance with the methods of the prior art, the requirements described above will increase the complexities of the controlling devices and the controlled devices and reduce their price performance ratio.
In the prior art, there is BLUETOOTH™ wireless technology. BLUETOOTH™ is a wireless technology standard proposed by Erisson, IBM, Intel, Nokia and Toshiba as an original organization in May 1998. In as short as two years since then, over 1800 companies have participated the Special Interested Group (SIG) of the BLUETOOTH™ technology. Those of skill in the wireless communications art are familiar with BLUETOOTH™ wireless technology. Complete information is available on the www sites, under the BLUETOOTH™ name, in both the .com and .org domains. BLUETOOTH™ is a trademark and service mark of Telfonaktiebolaget LM Ericsson Corporation of Stockholm, Sweden.
In particular, BLUETOOTH™ technology is a short distance wireless communication technology which runs using the 2.4 GHz ISM (industrial scientific medical) band. The short distance means that the effective communication distance is about 10-100 meters between BLUETOOTH™ devices, i.e. the effective communication distance is about 10 meters when the maximum transmitting power is 1 mW (0 dBm) and the effective communication distance is about 100 meters when the maximum transmitting power is 100 mW (20 dBm). The basic network structure is a piconet constituted by one master device and at most seven slave devices, and several piconets can constitute a bigger scatternet. BLUETOOTH™ technology uses a time division multiple access (TDMA) scheme, and supports at least one asynchronous data path and at most three synchronous data paths. In summary, by using BLUETOOTH™ technology, various devices can be connected in a wireless manner at low cost, and wireless channels are established between them so as to perform speech communication and data communication.
Furthermore, the natural speech processing technology in the prior art has been capable of recognizing speech as text or transforming text into speech, and thus provides people a simple man-machine interface which controls devices by means of speech.